Une moldue à Poudlard
by Litinae
Summary: Une fille qui est certaine que la magie existe, même si elle n'en a jamais vu, et se retrouve alors élève à Poudlard pour une année seulement comme "expérience".
1. La magie existe vraiment

Voilà une nouvelle histoire. je vous préviens d'avance les chapitres ne seront pas très long et il y a probablement des fautes (a pas de beta reader... ^^")

Bon premier chapitre à vous et à la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La magie existe vraiment**

- Mais où il est ce pu… crotte de bureau à la fin ?

Cela faisait à présent un long moment que la jeune femme tournait dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école Poudlard. Une demoiselle de 16 ans, qui est perdu dans sa propre école, vous trouverez surement ça bizarre et c'est normal. Le problème en faite c'est que cette fille est ici sans vraiment le vouloir depuis environ une demi-heure, le temps qu'elle passe à chercher le directeur, voilà pourquoi elle est perdue. Alicia, de son prénom, sait comment elle est arrivé ici et d'un autre côté ne comprend pas comment cela est possible.

Cette anglaise vit chez elle avec ces parents. Depuis toute petite elle vit avec le faite que chez eux, tout ce qui concerne la magie est réel. Les fantômes existent, si des personnes arrivent à déplacer des objets avec la seule volonté de l'esprit c'est normal. Tous êtres humains devraient être capables de faire tout cela s'il le souhaitait, en étant enfant d'ailleurs nous avons ces capacités. Voir les gens morts par exemple. C'est à cause de la société qu'au fur et à mesure, notre esprit se referme est fait que tout ce qui est paranormal devient impossible.

Son père c'était amusé à lui dire que si elle le souhaitait vraiment, elle pourrait très bien se débrouiller pour aller où elle le souhaitait, ou même tout simplement faire sortir un personnage de télévision pour qu'il devienne vrai. Elle c'était alors amusé avec ces mangas, mais n'avait jamais rien réussit. Ce jour-là, elle avait donc tenté une nouvelle expérience. Alicia avait pris de la terre de son jardin et l'avait regardé le plus intensément possible, en tentant de cligner le moins des yeux pour être sur d'y arrivé et elle avait alors dis n'importe quoi. Latin, anglais, français… Ca ne ressemblait à aucune langue terrienne. C'était juste des syllabe mis bout à bout et qui donnaient quelque chose de joli à entendre. Une fois cela fait, l'anglais c'était amusé à allé dans sa cheminée, car elle ne voulait pas pourrir la maison, ce n'était pas la première fois et chaque fois sa mère lui criait dessus d'arrêter ses idioties et de tout casser ou salir. Elle était donc dans la cheminée et annonça à haute voix, le plus clairement possible « Ecole de magie ».

Pour elle, c'était juste un jeu et finalement, après avoir mangé beaucoup de terre et en rouvrant les yeux, elle voyait devant elle autre chose que son salon. Bien rapidement elle avait compris que ce n'était pas chez elle et qu'elle avait bel et bien réussit à aller autre part.

- Je suis géniale ! Quand papa saura ça… héhéhé.

Son premier réflexe fut alors de se balader d'abord dans les couloirs, mais rapidement une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Comment faire pour contacter son père et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Sa seule solution fut donc de trouver le bureau du directeur des lieux pour lui expliquer son histoire. Elle avait donc simplement demandé à un passant, probablement un élève, qui lui avait indiqué rapidement la route.

Voilà comment elle était à présent perdue dans les couloirs à la recherche de ce fameux directeur en haut des marches de pierres à la statue de hiboux, qu'elle ne trouvait toujours pas. En marchant, elle s'était dit que peut-être ce n'était pas une excellente idée de raconter sa vie de savoir comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle avait tellement l'habitude dans son lycée que les gens la prennent pour une folle, et d'ailleurs elle en jouait pas mal. D'un autre côté, c'était une école de magie ici, alors les fantômes et tous ses trucs, ils devaient avoir l'habitude.

Un peu plus tard, la voilà enfin devant la statue de hiboux et les escaliers en pierres. Elle laissa quelqu'un qui descendait et passer à son tour, montant les marches une à une en colimaçon, jusqu'à arrivé devant une porte sur laquelle elle toqua. Une voix ne tarda pas à lui répondre d'entrée, chose qu'elle fit.

Alicia ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration, chose qu'elle aurait du faire vu que ce n'était pas sur qu'elle puisse revenir ici un jour, mais se contenta de fixer le vieil homme à la longue barbe avec sa robe. Il avait une aura incroyable cet homme ! Effrayante par sa grandeur et en même temps si belle dans sa couleur et sa douceur. Il ne la regardait même pas qu'il prit la parole.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Voilà qu'il avait enfin levait la tête et on y vit un instant de l'étonnement et de la curiosité avant qu'il annonce tranquillement.

- Je ne vous connais pas mademoiselle…

- C'est exacte, je ne suis pas une élève à vous.

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir et m'expliquer tout cela alors. Un bonbon ?


	2. La nouvelle école

Bonjour et pardon, je vous avez dis une semaine mais j'ai oublié de poster le second chapitre comme convenu (alors que je l'avais déjà écrit lol).

Voici donc, avec du retard, le second chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : la nouvelle école**

Alicia avait expliqué son histoire au directeur. Celui-ci l'avait écouter en silence et pas une seule fois il ne l'avait interrompu pour lui dire que cela était impossible ou qu'elle était folle. Elle avait tout dé faite que chez eux la magie était belle et bien réelle et comment elle avait réussit à parvenir jusqu'ici à cause d'un simple jeu. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut terminé que l'homme, qui s'était présenté comme Albus Dumbledore, pris la parole.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, mademoiselle Alicia, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous raccompagner chez vous pour que vos parents ne s'inquiète pas de votre absence.

La lycéenne avait bien entendue espérée qu'il propose qu'elle reste ici pour étudier dans son école, ou au moins qu'elle puise rester un petit moment comme une petite journée, pour qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus sur ce monde dont elle voulait tout savoir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle hocha lentement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et d'accord, même si au fond elle ne l'était pas, et se fut en transplanant que le directeur l'a ramena chez elle.

Nous étions un samedi, alors ses parents étaient à la maison et ce fut surtout un père étonné de voir sa fille apparaître avec un vieux monsieur, enfant d'ailleurs qui était en train de courir vers les toilettes pour vomir.

- hum... Enchanté monsieur... ?  
- Albus Dumbledore. Votre fille m'a dit avoir tenté une expérience et est atterrit dans mon école.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ecole de magie papa !

Elle avait annoncé cela avec une grande fierté à son père. Une nouvelle fois elle raconta son histoire, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'une fois terminée qu'elle fixa le vieux monsieur pour lui demander de rester un peu dans son école de magie.

- Je ne pourrais pas rester chez vous par hasard... ? Le lycée c'est nul !

Elle n'avait pas eut le courage pour demander cela à Albus lorsqu'elle était à l'école, mais à présent qu'elle était dans un environnement connu, avec des gens près d'elle qu'elle connaissait, alors elle avait le courage de le faire. C'était peut-être possible non ? Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis une semaine et elle était tout à fait prête psychologiquement. Même si c'était pour une semaine seulement, une année avec la plus grande des chances, mais elle voulait en apprendre plus sur tout ça. D'un côté les cours de magie elle n'y connaissait rien et aurait pas mal de difficulté pour suivre, de l'autre côté elle s'était téléporter ! N'importe qui ne peut pas le faire ça, il faut des prédisposition en magie !

Voilà que ses parents et le directeur était partit un peu plus loin pour discuter, laissant une fille qui les fixer, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'espoirs. La discussion fut si longue que la lycéenne s'endormit sur un des fauteuils du salon, la tête à moitié dans le vide.

Ce fut son père le lendemain matin qui l'a réveilla, ce qui la surprit énormément car c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite, même pas pour le matin pour les cours. Par contre c'était très inquiétant la tête qu'il avait.

- Quoique tu dises je suis innocente !  
- Ma fille va étudier la magie !  
- D'accord, je suis coupable...

Ce fut une mère qui la coupa dans sa phrase pour hurler à son mari.

- Chéri ! Arrêtes de crier j'ai toujours pas pris mon café et ça m'énerve !  
- Je peux la faire en sourdine éventuellement...  
- Tais-toi !

Sa mère était toujours d'une humeur de chien le matin tant qu'elle n'avait pas but son café et tout le monde disait que la fille était pareil, tant qu'elle n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuné, mais elle ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi on disait cela.

En tout cas son père lui expliqua comment il avait longuement insisté et discuter auprès du professeur Dumbledore pour que sa fille aille dans son école, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours. Le directeur avait finalement accepté en rigolant et en annonçant :

- Ca sera un peu mon expérience à moi...

Alicia était sure qu'il avait dit ça pour l'embêter un peu et s'amuser, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le plus important était qu'elle allait pouvoir aller là-bas et pour toute une année en plus ! Elle irait avec les sixième années, car elle tait trop vieille pour aller parmi les premiers, même si cela serait mieux par rapport à son niveau d'étude magique. Elle aurait pas mal de difficultés pour suivre mais de toute manière elle ne comptait, ou plutôt ne pouvait, pas avoir son diplôme de fin d'année et d'après les explications, il n'y avait même pas de petit contrôle de passage pour la classe suivante en sixième année, alors tout allé bien.

L'ancienne lycéenne avait remercié encore et encore ses parents avant qu'on ne lui explique un petit peu plus comment allait se passer son année. Dumbledore devait venir la chercher le soir même pour l'emmener à son nouvelle école. On lui avait donné une seul règle pour le moment, suivre le règlement. Ensuite, la vraie règle, ne pas dire pourquoi ni comment elle venait dans cette école. Elle serait présentée comme une nouvelle élève, point barre.

longtemps, elle se mit à réfléchir avant de décider de se faire le plus discrète possible. ni une ni deux elle partit en ville et alla s'acheter de vieilles et grandes lunettes rondes à verre transparents. L'air d'une jeune fille timide et studieuse, ça marchait toujours pour qu'on en s'approche pas d'elle. il fallait juste ajuste le côté timide. Avant elle n'avait pas de frange, maintenant elle en avait une qui lui arrivé au milieu du nez, ainsi on ne la voyait pas. Je me cache derrière mes cheveux car j'ai honte de moi ! Ca c'était parfait pour l'image de la timide. Il ne restait plus que ces longs cheveu noirs qu'elle avait attacher en chignon ou quelque chose du genre. Un coupe qui tire bien les cheveux sans pour autant faire belle mais plutôt laissez-moi tranquille. C'était absolument parfait !

Voilà que le soir arriva enfin et que le directeur vint la chercher. l'homme ne perdit pas de temps et l'emmena directement à ce qu'il appelait la grande salle car c'était l'heure du repas. On l'arrêta à l'estrade, alors qu'on la fixait.

- Je sais, je suis magnifique et cet endroit aussi ! Mon dieu j'adore ces bougies volantes et ses longues tables... Pleins de sorciers ! Le paradis !

Bien entendu c'était seulement en pensées qu'elle avait dit tout cela. A extérieure, c'était une fille qui regardait le sol, sa frange cachant tout son visage, se triturant les doigts, signe de stresse, d'angoisse et de peur alors que Dumbledore avait prit la parole.

- Voici Miss Carter Alicia. Elle vient d'arriver et sera en sixième année. Bien entendu, comme totu nouvel élève, le choixpeau décidera dans qu'elle maison elle ira.

Une femme assez âgée la fit s'assseoir sur un tabouret et le posa le vieux chapeau sur la tête. l'objet se mit alors à bouger avant de crier haut et fort "Griffondor". Au vu de la table qui s'agitait à présent, c'était sûrement eux les Griffondor. On lui avait vaguement expliqué le faite que les élèves étaient en quatre maisons, mais rien de très précis.

Alicia se leva de son tabouret et alla se mettre à sa nouvelle table. A peine assise, Dumbledore repris la parole pour leur souhaitez un bon appétit et voilà que trois élèves lui sautèrent presque dessus.

- Salut ! Annonça un brun.  
- Moi c'est Hermione, lui Ron qui mange et voici Harry.  
- Ah pardon... J'ai trop faim moi ! ...salut !  
- Hum... 'Soir...

jouer la timide, la timide ! Tête baisée, peu de mots et pas plus d'une syllabe le mot ! Pour le moment, elle avait bien son rôle dans la peau. hermione par contre elle ne lâcha pas prise et revenait déjà à la charge, elle ne pouvait pas manger elle aussi ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu arrives que maintenant ? Tu étais dans une autre école avant ? Laquelle ?

La mauvaise question qui est posée en première... Chercher l'erreur !

* * *

A suivre ! Dans une semaine ^^

Bonne journée.


End file.
